Le Paradis de la Crise de Nerfs
by Hiruma no teishi
Summary: Yué est le frère aîné de Ritsu de retour après de longues années d'absence en tant qu'auteur à grand succès de romans noirs. Lenalee, son éditrice est complètement timbrée, Masamune et Ritsu se tournent autour et les conneries ont du Level. Venez lire ce bordel sans nom sans vous retenir de rire ! [YAOI]
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Tout appartient à l'auteur sauf les personnages de Yué, Lenalee et Akira

* * *

**Le Paradis de la Crise de Nerfs**

**Avertissement**** !**

1/ Yaoi dans la fic alors homophobes passez votre chemin sous peine de perte d'âme ainsi que de destruction neuronales aggravée !

2/ Toute mort durant la lecture de cette fiction ne sera pas rembourser par la Sécurité Sociale

3/ Prière de préparer votre cercueil, votre testament ainsi que vos fleurs au préalable afin de ne pas surcharger notre cher Undertaker de travail.

4/ Afin de ne pas mourir d'hémorragie nasale, nous prions de vous armer d'une dizaine de boites de mouchoirs et les mettre à proximité de vous lorsque vous lirez ces lignes

5/ Durant les lemons, pensez à vous éloignez des claviers de vos ordinateurs

6/ La bave en abondance n'est pas prit en compte par les auteurs, à savoir nous-même : Tsukiyomi-Hime et Luunastra

7/ Afin de d'aider les auteures à pousser les conneries encore plus loin, prière de laisser des commentaires à chaque chapitre et cela leur donnera e plus du courage !

8/ Pour les titres de chansons mentionnés dans certains chapitres, veuillez s'il vous plait écouter ces chansons en même temps que de poursuivre votre lecture !

Amitiés et à bonne entendeurs chers lecteurs et lectrices, bonne lecture à vous !

P.S : En espérant vous avoir tout le long de cette histoire complètement à côté de la plaque si vous parvenez à survivre à toutes les bêtises qui vous attendent sans que votre bien-aimé palpitant ne vous lâche à force d'avoir trop rit !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_Pensées des personnages en italique_

**Passages des livres en gras**

**Tsuzuki regarda sa victime sans manifester aucune émotion. A croire que cet homme était fait de glace. La froideur de son regard mauve pétrifia davantage l'homme dont l'épaule était démise. Il était mort, il en était sûr au point d'attendre que son bourreau ne l'achève afin qu'il ne puisse plus souffrir de ses blessures. Tsuzuki n'y était pas aller de main morte et il en était conscient. Manquant de lâcher la bride à ses sentiments et de laisser un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres souvent closes, gercées par le froid de la nuit. Le tueur finit par se lasser de son immobilité. S'approchant de sa victime à pas de loups et d'une démarche féline, il leva le bras duquel il tenait son arme. Il regarda brièvement l'homme qu'il tenait en joug dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre… Un coup de feu, une balle en pleine tête entre les deux yeux. Le cadavre s'écroula contre le mur derrière lui, taché de sang. Le brun aux yeux mauves soupira enfin et rangea son arme dans la poche intérieure de son long manteau noir et quitta les lieux sans un regard pour le pauvre bougre qu'il venait d'occire. Ah coup sûr, le lendemain ça allait jaser… Songea-t-il avec un rictus froid qui vient se plaquer sur le coin de ses lèvres.**

Lenalee marchait en lisant le livre de son protégé… Encore une fois. Toujours le même passage en plus. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien, si ce mec était un génie du roman noir ! Non mais sérieux ! C'était du grand art ! Des frissons lui parcouraient l'échine à chaque fois qu'elle relisait ce passage… Mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort qu'elle !

Mais faisons les choses dans l'ordre voulez-vous ? Voici donc, Lenalee Kyosuke, jeune femme très crainte... Euh non ! Populaire, éditrice des éditions Marukawa Shoten, grande amatrice de BL et de romans noirs. La jeune femme mesurait 1,87m et avait des formes pulpeuses. Un teint pâle comme celui des porcelaines de Chine qui mettait ses prunelles argentés en valeur, une longue chevelure noire tombant jusqu'à ses fesses, des lèvres pleines et une silhouette à la fois fine et musclée en plus d'une superbe poitrine, bonnet F selon les experts du matage intensif.

Enfin bref, quoi qu'il en soit malgré son visage d'ange, cette jeune femme de 25 ans à peine pouvait être bien plus effrayante qu'un certain Takano Masamune, c'était pour dire… Tous les autres éditeurs avaient peur d'elle et n'osaient pas l'approcher à plus de dix mètres de distance. Ses colères comme ses sourires ne cachaient rien de bon et généralement valait mieux ne pas être la cible de ses foudres. Pourtant une seule personne n'avait pas peur de cette démone en puissance et cette personne était…

- Au lieu de baver, bosse !

La voix avait prononcé ces mots froidement mais comme une caresse sur du velours et au creux de l'oreille de la jeune femme dont la réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

- HIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Sursauta-t-elle comme si elle avait vu un tueur avant de s'éloigner et de se mettre en position de combat… enfin ce qui pouvait le plus s'en approcher au vu qu'elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Arrêtes ça ! Espèce de Sérial Killer au regard qui tue !

Celui qu'elle venait de surnommer –est-ce vraiment un surnom ?- ainsi était son fameux protégé. L'auteur dont elle s'occupait depuis les débuts de ce dernier. Elle le fusilla de ses yeux argent.

Détaillons un peu ce fameux auteur. Plus grand de deux têtes environ que son éditrice et une carrure imposante malgré le fait qu'il soit assez mince. Un visage dont les traits androgynes l'affinait davantage avec un teint pâle et des yeux de givre à l'image d'un lac gelé par la froideur de l'hiver. La longue chevelure blanche ramenée en queue de cheval jusqu'à ses chevilles. Malgré cette beauté qu'il possédait, il restait froid et semblait ne rien éprouvé pour quiconque bien que son éditrice semblait spéciale à ses yeux. Il ne s'intéressait à rien ni personne si il n'en avait pas envie, chacun se demandait donc comment il pouvait éprouver un quelconque intérêt pour la femme qui l'aidait dans son travail. Mystère total.

- D'abord qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Yué ?

Yué soupira en fermant ses prunelles avant de les rouvrir pour regarder fixement la jeune femme dont le sourcil gauche était haussé de manière suggestive vers lui.

- Tu m'as demandé de venir hier pour un nouveau boulot.

- Ah oui ! Éclata-t-elle nerveusement de rire en se grattant la tête. _Eh mince, quelle conne, j'avais complètement zappée… _

Yué leva les yeux au ciel mais ne releva pas. Il se rendit dans le département Shojo suivit de son éditrice qui savait très bien pour quelle raison le jeune homme de deux ans plus âgé qu'elle s'y rendait. Elle devait être la seule au courant… Un sourire sadique qui fit peur à tous ceux qu'ils croisèrent durant le trajet se dessina sur ses lèvres violacées par le maquillage en pensant à leur réaction quand ils sauraient… Ça n'allait pas être triste !

Ritsu s'écroula sur son bureau. Il était pour ainsi dire, mort ! C'était la dernière ligne droite du cycle et les story-boards étaient encore à la bourre. Les imprimeurs gueulaient presque –je dis bien presque- aussi fort que cet abrutis de Takano et ce n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter. Le jeune homme se demandait presque comment il avait fait pour tenir depuis son arrivée. Un miracle sans doute.

Alors qu'il se lamentait mentalement sur son sort, un parfum familier vient à ses narines. Une odeur d'orage. Ritsu se leva brusquement de son bureau faisant sursauter ses collègues dont Takano qui le regarda bizarrement. Qu'avait son amour pour se lever comme si il était monté sur des ressorts ? Il allait avoir la réponse.

Yué entra dans le secteur d'Emerald et les traits de son visage d'ange des glaces s'adoucirent en voyant le jeune éditeur de manga pour jeunes filles qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis 5 ans au moins. Il n'avait pas tellement changé, un peu grandit et ses traits avaient atteint une certaine maturité que son esprit n'avait sans doute pas suivit… Enfin, il verrait plus tard. Le visage de Ritsu s'illumina d'un coup et Masamune en crispa les poings de jalousie lorsqu'il le vit.

- Yo, Ritsu…

La voix rauque et polaire de Yué fit réagir le jeune homme autant qu'elle pétrifia ou non les autres qui connaissaient le jeune homme de vue uniquement.

- Yué… Nii-san.

Gros bug dans tout le département… Yué, l'auteur de romans noirs était le grand frère de leur Ritsu Onodera ?! Même Takano en perdit son flegme légendaire alors que Lenalee céda à la tentation et se bidonna comme pas deux. Effectivement, ça n'avait pas loupé.

**Petit salon des commentateurs :**

Lenalee – …

Yué – Ca va péter...

Lenalee – Hmm…

Ritsu – Euuh Lenalee ?

Lenalee – Hmmm...

Takano – Tu vas nous dire ce qu'il y a ?

Lenalee – Ce qu'il y a ? *_voix polaire_* CE QU'IL Y A ?! MAIS Y'A QUE J'ADORE !

Soupir de soulagement général (sauf Yué faut pas rêver)!

Ritsu – Ouuuffff

Takano – Encore un peu et il tombait dans la vape.

Lenalee – Qui veut parier avec moi ?

Yué - Parier sur quoi ?

Lenalee – Que ton frère va essayer de te sauter au cou en pleurant

Ritsu – HEY ! JE NE VAIS PAS PLEURER !

Lenalee – Ouai ouai ! Qui parie ?

Takano – Ça sert à rien il va le faire !

Yué – Je suis d'accord

Ritsu - *_pleure dans son coin_* Pourquoi sont-ils si méchant avec moi ?

Lenalee - Bon bon bon laissez des reviews pour qu'il arrête de chialé =^-^=


	2. Chapter 2

Petit mot de Tsuki : Voici la suite écrite par moi tandis que ma chère Luunastra s'occupe du salon des commentateurs ainsi que du prochain chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Petit rappel du dernier chapitre :

- Yo, Ritsu…

La voix rauque et polaire de Yué fit réagir le jeune homme autant qu'elle pétrifia ou non les autres qui connaissaient le jeune homme de vue uniquement.

- Yué… Nii-san.

Gros bug dans tout le département… Yué, l'auteur de romans noirs était le grand frère de leur Ritsu Onodera ?! Même Takano en perdit son flegme légendaire alors que Lenalee céda à la tentation et se bidonna comme pas deux. Effectivement, ça n'avait pas loupé.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Ritsu se jeta au cou de son aîné, les larmes aux yeux tant il était heureux de revoir son aîné après tant d'années d'absence de ce dernier. Yué, d'abord interdit, répondit finalement à l'étreinte de son cadet en caressant tendrement les cheveux bruns de ce dernier sans pour autant trahir son impassibilité habituelle. Tous furent attendrit par cette démonstration affective. Tous ? Ah non raté. Takano était le seul à en être vert de jalousie. Il était raide dingue amoureux de Ritsu et ce dernier se jetait comme si de rien n'était dans les bras de son grand frère alors qu'il refusait obstinément de venir dans les siens.

Oui, bon c'était une jalousie un peu la placée mais il s'en foutait totalement. Ritsu se décolla finalement de Yué et lui posa une multitude de questions sur ce qu'il avait fait ces dernières années. Yué répondit qu'il avait fait le tour du pays et avait écrit de nombreux romans noirs. D'ailleurs il lui en avait gardé tout exprès. Ritsu eut les yeux brillants à l'évocation des livres de son aîné dont il était –évidemment- un fan inconditionné.

Lenalee leva les yeux au ciel et frissonna. Des ondes négatives avaient envahis la pièce et la jeune femme savait pertinemment d'où ou plutôt de qui, elles provenaient. Aurai-je oubliée de mentionner que l'un de ses hobbies favoris était justement d'enquiquiner son ami d'enfance en la personne de ce cher-ironie quand tu nous tiens- Takano Masamune ? Oh ! Eh bien maintenant vous le savez. Un sourire sadique étira les lèvres rosées de l'éditrice qui s'adressa à l'éditeur en chef du département.

- Tu devrais vraiment te décoincer de temps en temps, Masamune, t'es tendu comme une perche ou quoi ?

Gros blanc dans la pièce. Tous –sauf Yué- regardaient Lenalee avec des yeux exorbités. Comment-elle avait osé sortir un truc pareil à cet homme qui était leur pire cauchemar ?! Le dit homme avait une veine palpitante sur son front et les poings serrés alors que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs à la jeune femme. Celle-ci avait les mains sur les hanches et le narguait avec son petit sourire de sainte ni touche. Bien entendu, elle était parfaitement consciente et ne regrettait pas un mot de ce qu'elle venait d'insinuer de manière si peu discrète.

- Arrête un peu tes phrases à double sens, la Yaoiste ! Rétorqua fortement Takano, enfin en criant serait plus approprié.

Yué fut le seul à ne pas réagir tandis que les membres d'Emerald se mirent tous à craindre pour leur grade pour le reste de la journée…

- Moi ? Pas du tout ! Réfuta Lenalee alors que personne ne la croyait, mais alors vraiment personne.

- Lenalee… Personne ne te croit, là. Et puis, je te rappel que tu es la seule de tous les éditeurs de la boite à lire des BL dans ton bureau sur lequel il y a quelques dizaines de boites de mouchoirs… Laissa échapper, « _malencontreusement_ » Yué avec un petit sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

- Espèce de… !

- Tu ne voudrais pas choquer davantage mon petit frère n'est-ce pas ?

Lenalee ravala instantanément sa verve et adressa un sourire amical à Ritsu qui commençait à se dire que cette femme avait vraiment une double personnalité effrayante… Ça promettait, les séances de travail entre ces deux-là.

- ONODERA ! AU BOULOT ! Hurla Takano faisant sursauter Ritsu qui obéit directement, en se rasseyant à son bureau comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux quand on y pensait.

Yué prit son éditrice par la main et ils se rendirent enfin à la réunion pour le prochain roman noir du jeune homme. Réunion qui n'allait sans doute pas être triste, ça s'était sûr…

**Petit salon des commentateurs :**

Lenalee - Adieu monde cruel !

Takano - C'est quoi son problème encore ? Et puis pourquoi j'ai droit à ce genre de phrases ?

Yué - Une question à la fois : Lenalee pourquoi nous fais-tu encore une crise ?

Lenalee - Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?!

Yué - Es-tu devenue sourde ? Ou juste incroyablement stupide ?

Takano - Je dirais la deuxième option.

Lenalee - Je vous emmerde les mecs ! La raison est pourtant simple : JE VAIS MOURIR DE RIRE !

Ritsu - *chuchote à Yué* Elle doit vraiment être schizophrène...

Lenalee - Hey ! J'ai entendu !

Ritsu - J'ai rien dis !

Yué - Arrête de faire peur à mon frère *aura maléfique*

Lenalee - *frissonne* Euuuh gomen ne ?

Yué - Bien.

Takano - Je me répète ; POURQUOI J'AI DROIT A CE GENRE DE PHRASE ?

Lenalee - Parce que j'aime te faire chier évidemment x'D

Takano - *aura noir* Je te hais !

Lenalee - Mais oui mais oui moi aussi je t'aime.

Takano – Tsss !

Lenalee - N'empêche que j'avais raison !

Yué - Sur ?

Lenalee - Ritsu t'a sauté au cou en pleurant !

Takano - C'était prévisible...

Yué - Exact.

Ritsu - Hey ! Vous insinuez que je suis une chochotte ?!

Yué - Nous n'insinuons pas...

Takano - Nous le confirmons...

Lenalee - Et nous l'affirmons !

Ritsu- *pleure (encore?) dans son coin* Pourquoi personne ne me respecte ?...

Lenalee - Laissez des reviews pour qu'il arrête de pleuré et pour que Takano le console comme il faut !

Takano - Que-QUOI ?! *rouge pivoine*

Lenalee - YAAAAAAA-HAAAAAAA !


	3. Chapter 3

Petit mot de l'auteure : Ici Luunastra ! Ici Tsuki ! Le chapitre est de Luunastra tandis que le salon des commentateurs et les corrections viennent de moi, Tsuki ! Bonne lecture à vous les amis et désolé pour l'attente.

* * *

Petit rappel du dernier chapitre :

- Tu ne voudrais pas choquer davantage mon petit frère n'est-ce pas ?

Lenalee ravala instantanément sa verve et adressa un sourire amical à Ritsu qui commençait à se dire que cette femme avait vraiment une double personnalité effrayante… Ça promettait, les séances de travail entre ces deux-là.

- ONODERA ! AU BOULOT ! Hurla Takano faisant sursauter Ritsu qui obéit directement, en se rasseyant à son bureau comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux quand on y pensait.

Yué prit son éditrice par la main et ils se rendirent enfin à la réunion pour le prochain roman noir du jeune homme. Réunion qui n'allait sans doute pas être triste, ça s'était sûr…

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

La réunion venait de commencer. Yué, étant l'auteur du roman demandé se mit devant l'écran de projection, salua les personnes présentes et commença à exposer ses idées en rapport avec ses différents voyages durant ses années d'absence. Alors que le jeune homme aux yeux bleus contait son séjour à San Francisco, un horrible son retentit faisant sursauter tout le monde, à deux exceptions près.

Alors que les notes de Pleasure and Pain des Bullet For My Valentine s'élevait tranquillement, Lenalee pris son portable dans sa poche, le déverrouilla et dit comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même " J'ai reçu un message". Un immense blanc s'étendit alors que la jeune femme pianotait sur son téléphone. Une minute passa, puis deux, puis cinq sans qu'elle ne s'arrête. Encore sous le choc de cette interruption soudaine, personne ne fit de commentaire.

Seulement voilà, Yué lui avait incroyablement envie de terminer pour rentrer chez lui, chose impossible tant que la jeune femme aux cheveux de jais jouait dans son portable. Exaspéré, l'auteur s'avança dans le dos de la demoiselle, mit sa bouche au niveau de son oreille et dit d'une voix douce-trop douce pour être gentille-

- Tu as 5secondes pour ranger ton portable avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment

Il y eu un moment de flottement puis...

-KYYYAAAAAAAAH ! NE ME TUE PAS NE ME TUE PAS ! PITIIIÉÉÉÉ !

Voilà ce que tout le bâtiment pouvait entendre : les hurlements hystériques d'une éditrice folle du nom de Lenalee, courant autour de la table de réunion, les bras en l'air.

Traumatisés par la scène, toutes les personnes présentes à la fameuse réunion partirent précipitamment, sans un mot ou un regard en arrière. Ce ne fut qu'une fois la salle vide que Lenalee arrêta de courir et crier. Elle se rassit à sa place, sortit son miroir de poche et remit une couche de son maquillage limite gothique. Quand elle eut fini, l'éditrice se tourna vers son protégé un sourire aux lèvres et dit :

- Alors ? Pas mal pour vidé une salle non ? –l'a-t-elle fait exprès ?-

L'auteur se contenta de soupirer en secouant la tête, avant de sortir à son tour. En chemin pour rentrer chez lui, Yué passa voir Ritsu pour lui dire au revoir, ce qui fit étrangement très plaisir à celui-ci. Lenalee elle alla près de Takano qui buvait encore du café et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Personne n'entendit les mots de la jeune femme mais tous vu la réaction de son... Hum... Ami ? Il recracha sa boisson, toussa plusieurs fois, vira rouge tomate et hurla :

- DEHORS SALE YAOISTE PERVERSE DÉPRAVÉE !

La dite Yaoiste perverse dépravée fut prise d'un énorme fou rire qui dura 5 bonne minutes. Une fois plus ou moins calmée elle répondit :

- Je ne suis pas la plus perverse de cette pièce Taka-chan.

Avant de partir en courant pour esquiver tout ce que le fameux Taka-chan jetait sur elle.

**Petit salon des commentateurs :**

Lenalee – Alors à votre avis, qu'est-ce que j'ai dis à Taka-chan pour qu'il réagisse comme ça ?

Takano - *_tout rouge_* Des conneries !

Yué- Là je suis de son avis, tu as encore du sortir une bêtise plus grosse que toi…

Lenalee- *_veine sur la tempe*_ QUOI ?! TU ME TRAITE DE GROSSE LA ?!

Takano- Quel tact, Yué… Bravo.

Yué- *_ignore complètement Lenalee qui continue de gueuler_* Je te rappel que tu n'es pas mieux, Takano… Surtout en ce qui concerne mon frère…

Lenalee- *_se calme direct_* Tiens maintenant que tu parles de Ritsu, il est où notre Uke n°1 de cette fic ?

Yué- Encore en train de se morfondre. Il faut dire que là, notre chère auteure Luunastra y a été fort dans ce chapitre.

Takano- Si tu veux mon avis, Tsuki fera pire…

Lenalee – Ça ne fait aucun doute je 'entend ricaner d'ici en pianotant sur son ordi…

Tsuki- *_ricane devant son ordi_* KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE ! !


	4. Chapter 4

Petit mot de l'auteure : Ici Tsuki les amis ! Voici enfin la suite de ce cirque intersidérale ! J'en fais trop pour annoncer le nouveau chapitre ? Mais non xD je trouve même que je n'en fais pas assez ! Enfin, bref il y aura un lemon dans ce chapitre alors aux non-amateurs de Yaoi (que faites vous toujours ici d'ailleurs ?!) de ne pas lire ce chapitre afin de préserver vos yeux et votre âme. *_toussotement_* A vous, amis et amies, je vous dédie, cette suite alors bonne lecture !

* * *

Petit rappel du dernier chapitre :

Lenalee elle alla près de Takano qui buvait encore du café et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Personne n'entendit les mots de la jeune femme mais tous vu la réaction de son... Hum... Ami ? Il recracha sa boisson, toussa plusieurs fois, vira rouge tomate et hurla :

- DEHORS SALE YAOISTE PERVERSE DÉPRAVÉE !

La dite Yaoiste perverse dépravée fut prise d'un énorme fou rire qui dura 5 bonne minutes. Une fois plus ou moins calmée elle répondit :

- Je ne suis pas la plus perverse de cette pièce Taka-chan.

Avant de partir en courant pour esquiver tout ce que le fameux Taka-chan jetait sur elle.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

C'était enfin la fin de la journée aux éditions Marukawa Shoten, Ritsu rangea rapidement-même à la vitesse de l'éclair plutôt- et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur en prenant son manteau par la même occasion. Le 'ting' de la porte retentit et le brunet s'engouffra rapidement dans la cabine puis appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée sans plus tarder. Il soupira ensuite de soulagement en voyant la porte de la cabine se fermer. Mais ce soulagement fut malheureusement de courte durée, car Takano empêcha les portes de se fermer de son pied et entra dans la dite cabine.

- Tu pensais pouvoir m'éviter même jusqu'à l'appartement ? Le taquina le plus âgé avec son habituel sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Ritsu ne répondit pas, se contentant de grogner dans sa barbe inexistante et dans la laine de son écharpe qui dissimulait ses lèvres. Malheureusement la dite écharpe ne cachait nullement les rougeurs qui avaient pris place sur ses joues… Enfin, il fallait dire que l'homme qui se tenait à son côté lui faisait tout le temps des avances et pas des moindres mais attardons nous sur ce sujet plus tard.

Ritsu accueilli avec soulagement l'ouverture des portes et se rua à l'extérieur sans attendre Masamune qui haussa les épaules, habitué au comportement puéril de son kohai. Le dit kohai s'arrêta brusquement en reconnaissant les silhouettes qui se tenaient devant l'entrée des locaux.

- M-Mais comment vous… ?!

- Les escaliers, tu connais Ritsu ?

- Les escaliers ne vont pas aussi vite que l'ascenseur, aniki ! Rétorqua Ritsu en serrant les poings, une veine palpitante sur son front.

Yué regarda nonchalamment sa montre et reprit la parole avec une pincée d'amusement dans sa voix polaire.

- Tu es resté environ un quart d'heure dans l'ascenseur, mon cher petit frère, je tiens à le souligner.

Le jeune éditeur pâlit en jetant un regard effrayé à Takano qui s'avança vers Lenalee qui se marrait comme une folle, les mains dans les poches.

- J'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit alors passe-moi le fric et on en parle plus.

L'éditrice lui donna son dû toujours pliée en deux, de sa main tremblante sous l'effet de son hilarité.

- Vous avez fait un cap ou pas cap sur mon dos ?! S'outragea le brunet, estomaqué alors que Takano frappait Lenalee derrière le crâne pour la faire arrêter de rire alors qu'elle se tenait les cotes.

Yué haussa les épaules, balança un bref « salut la compagnie » et quitta les lieux, immédiatement suivit des autres garçons tandis que la jeune femme se rendit dans les garages des locaux afin d'y récupérer sa voiture. Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement de Ritsu, qui hébergeait à présent également son frère se fit bizarrement dans le calme. Yué et Takano pianotaient sur leur portable respectif tandis que Ritsu avait les yeux dans le vague, l'esprit brumeux et ne pensant qu'à une seule chose après une telle journée de dingue –journée de ce genre qui malheureusement pour lui se reproduira mais chut, c'est un secret !- à savoir aller se coucher après avoir bien mangé.

Mais bien entendu, s'il avait vu le sourire de Takano et la lueur malsaine dans le regard de Yué à ce moment-là, notre innocent –toussotement des auteurs- héros aurait su que ses projets n'allaient pas se réaliser de sitôt.

Yué fut le premier à entrer dans l'appartement qui pour une fois était propre et rangé. Le jeune homme à la chevelure blanche rangea ses affaires immédiatement imité par son cadet qui ne se doutait pas de ce qui allait arriver mais alors pas du tout, se contentant de profiter de la présence rassurante de son frère aîné. Frère aîné qui s'était mit au fourneau tout en faisant le décompte dans son esprit aiguisé.

5…4…3…2…1…0

- ANIKI ! TA-TAKANO-SAN !

Masamune regarda Yué qui tourna uniquement la tête pour acquiescer avec l'ombre d'un sourire sadique aux coins des lèvres alors que ses yeux brillaient dangereusement.

- Je te l'emprunte, tu permets ?

Yué haussa les épaules sans écouter les cris inarticulés de son cadet qui se faisait littéralement enlevé par Masamune et retourna à ses fourneaux. Porte claquant. Le téléphone de l'auteur à romans noirs vibra. Il décrocha.

- C'est fait, ma chère. Moi ? Intervenir ? Nullement. Je compte bien les laisser s'amuser sans m'immiscer là-dedans alors arrête avec tes fantasmes.

Puis avec un léger ricanement à faire froid dans le dos, le jeune homme à la chevelure blanche raccrocha en imaginant sa chère éditrice préférée tenir son portable dans sa main avec un air ahuri sur le visage. Un filet de bave aux coins des lèvres sans oublier du sang coulant de ses narines allant de pair avec les rougeurs de ses joues.

Allons voir à présent ce qu'il se passe du côté de nos deux bruns…

Ritsu se débattait comme un gamin gigotant dans tous les sens tout en hurlant des « Lâche-moi, pervers ! » ou « TAKANO-SAN ARRETE CA ! », sa voix montant dans les aigus alors que le dit pervers selon lui –nous on adore !- le tenait encore sur son épaule comme l'on porte un sac à pattes… -Très élégant !- Une fois dans l'appartement, Takano se dirigea directement vers sa chambre après avoir retiré ses propres chaussures ainsi que celles de Ritsu mais avec un peu de mal. Enfin, pas étonnant au vu du fait que porter quelqu'un sur son épaule et retirer ses chaussures en même temps, c'est pas facile.

Il allongea le plus jeune sur son lit et retira rapidement leurs vêtements qui étaient de trop pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Takano se saisit de la cravate du plus jeune et attacha les délicats poignets de celui-ci à la tête de lit, le privant ainsi d'une partie de sa mobilité tout en ignorant royalement les protestations de ce dernier. Protestations qu'il fit taire. Ses lèvres happèrent celles de son amour pour une énième danse sensuelle. L'atmosphère était lourde, chargée de désir. Les mains pâles exploraient le torse déjà débarrassé de la chemise blanche que Ritsu portait. Un gémissement étouffé par le baiser excita davantage le plus âgé qui cassa le baiser brulant lorsque le manque d'oxygène se fit sentir. Haletant Ritsu avait les yeux clos et les joues rougies. Sa poitrine se soulevait de façon hachée et totalement irrégulière. Pourtant, le jeune éditeur reniait encore le plaisir que ce simple échange lui avait apporté, cela Masamune le savait très bien. Mais il était déterminé à le faire sombrer dans une folie douce qui le rendrait totalement dépendant de lui.

Ritsu était totalement à la merci de Masamune, ses mains serrant avec force les draps blancs tandis que Masamune laissait une trainée de baisers brulants le long de son torse. La chaleur montait rapidement mais Onodera pinça les lèvres, voulant plus que tout taire les gémissements obscènes qui gravissaient sa gorge sans sa permission ! –Mais depuis quand ils ont besoin d'une permission franchement !- Son corps par contre ne cachait rien à son « amant » sur son état d'excitation, son membre était déjà à moitié dressé et Takano se lécha les lèvres lorsqu'il posa les yeux dessus. Mais voulant faire durer le plaisir, remonta capturer les lèvres de son futur amant. Amant qui grogna de frustration, mais l'éditeur en chef ne lui offrit pas ce qu'il voulait.

- Patience, mon ange, patience… Chuchota Takano en pinçant un des tétons du jeune homme.

Toujours les yeux clos avec force, Ritsu laissa enfin échapper un gémissement. Il était apparemment, très sensible à cet endroit… Constata Masamune avec un sourire pervers, il avait bien l'intention d'apprendre par cœur une nouvelle fois, le moindre recoin de ce corps tellement tentant. Un corps dont il ne pourrait au grand jamais se lasser. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent de nouveau et les mains tremblantes de désir de Ritsu lâchèrent enfin les draps pour parcourir de façon purement inconsciente le torse musclé de Masamune, bien qu'elles soient toujours liées par la cravate, dont il se sépara, haletant, scrutant son visage malgré la brume de désir dans ses yeux. Le plus âgé fut autant ravi que d'avantage excité. C'était si rare de voir son petit ange prendre l'initiative durant leurs ébats –parfois violents, non sans blague ?- intempestifs. Masamune descendit prendre l'un de ses tétons entre ses lèvres tandis que sa main continuait de torturer l'autre. Ritsu tournait à présent la tête de gauche à droite, se perdant dans toutes ces sensations définitivement. L'embrasement dans ses reins devenait de plus en plus fort, le jeune homme se consumait littéralement. Après un long moment de douce torture, Takano descendit enfin à l'endroit de tous les plaisirs, qu'il convoitait depuis la dernière fois qu'il se l'était approprié, chose qu'il comptait bien refaire.

Ritsu n'arrivait plus à contenir sa voix, ni ses gémissements qui s'étaient finalement changés en cris de plaisir. Sa raison semblait s'être carrément faite la malle et son corps avait prit le relais. Ce dernier réclamait plus de l'éditeur en chef dont le sourire pervers donnait à penser que la nuit allait être très longue… Takano se mit à lécher le membre complètement dur de Ritsu avant de le mordiller délicatement. Ritsu cria bien plus fort lorsque Masamune se décida enfin à prendre son membre entre ses lèvres, le caressant de façon à le mettre au supplice. Ce qui fonctionna à la perfection. L'éditeur en chef faisait tournoyer sa langue sur la verge tantôt lentement tantôt rapidement, changeant brusquement de rythme au son des cris et gémissements du plus jeune qu'il voulait rendre dépendant de lui. Ritsu voulait tellement plus ! Le remarquant, Takano arrêta sa douce torture faisant gémir son jeune amant de frustration. Il arriva à son oreille et lui murmura innocemment- mais oui, on y croit !- d'une voix chaude et sensuelle.

- Que veux-tu Ritsu ?

Il avait accentué le prénom qu'il aimait tant de façon si érotique que comme possédé, le jeune homme bougea ses hanches de façon suggestive mais le côté sadique de l'éditeur en chef ne le voyait pas ainsi…

- Parle, mon ange. Que veux-tu ?

Un râle de plaisir lui échappa, la main de Masamune venait de saisir son membre, commençant à le masturber lentement remplaçant sa bouche et sa langue. La sensation fit immédiatement perdre la raison à Ritsu qui hocha la tête sans pouvoir répondre correctement. Il bougeait ses hanches au même rythme que la main du plus âgé sans pouvoir se contrôler.

- Tu aimes, my love ? Lui murmura-t-il de nouveau de sa voix la plus rauque.

Ritsu hocha de nouveau la tête, se concentrant sur son plaisir et toujours incapable de parler sans gémir ou hurler de plaisir.

- Dis-le.

Le jeune homme se contenta de gémir plus fort quand le rythme de Masamune augmenta en vitesse. L'homme à la chevelure brune reprit sa caresse buccale là où il l'avait arrêté. Il passa sa langue tout le long de son pénis et Ritsu rejeta la tête en arrière en un cri inarticulé.

- J'-J'aime ce que… Ah !

Ses dents titillaient agréablement le gland légèrement rose et violacé de sa verge. Ses gémissements devenaient de plus en plus forts. Il céda finalement.

- J'aime ce que tu fais, Masa- Ah ! Articula difficilement le jeune éditeur, les joues rougies par le plaisir et le cœur battant la chamade.

Quelque part, ce petit jeu était particulièrement excitant, pensa Masamune. Ce dernier augmenta encore la cadence de sa caresse buccale une nouvelle fois, le menant au bord de la jouissance. Le plus jeune tira sur ses liens mais cela n'eut pour effet que d'en exciter davantage Takano qui augmenta encore le rythme de succion si érotique. Sa langue si perverse s'enroulait, remontait et descendait s'amusant avec son gland. Ses lèvres exerçaient une pression qui rendait Ritsu fou de désir. Il n'en pouvait plus ! Ses lèvres exprimèrent alors ce que son corps voulait ardemment depuis le début de leur étreinte malgré la résistance qu'avait encore sa conscience.

- Prend-moi ! Cria-t-il en écartant ses jambes à l'extrême.

Oh non… Pas toute suite ! pensa Masamune. Il voulait le voir jouir uniquement avec sa bouche avant de le prendre tout entier et il s'appliqua davantage à le rendre incapable de lui résister. Un autre va-et-vient et Ritsu se répandit dans la bouche du brun à grands cris et en longs jets dans la bouche gourmande de Masamune. Ce dernier remonta vers les lèvres de Ritsu et se les accapara de nouveau pour partager son propre goût. Le brunet ouvrit ses lèvres, lui offrant totalement sa bouche à explorer à sa guise. Leurs langues combattirent lentement, s'enroulant et se délaissant. Celle de Takano explora sa cavité buccale avec avidité.

Masamune jugea que la torture devait cesser lorsqu'il sentit le plus jeune l'attirer encore plus contre lui en entourant ses hanches de ses jambes fines. Il arrêta le baiser et se lécha les doigts qu'il glissa jusqu'à l'intimité tant convoitée de son amour qui se tordait encore sous son touché. Avec douceur, il caressa l'intimité puis entra le premier doigt que Ritsu ne sentit pas trop perdu dans son plaisir. Le second doigt fit grimacer le brunet aux prunelles vertes alors que le dernier le fit crier car il toucha directement la prostate. Après une longue préparation, Masamune pénétra doucement son amour qui cria de plaisir et de douleur mêlées. L'éditeur en chef s'immobilisa le temps que son amant s'habitue à sa présence se faisant violence pour ne pas le pilonner brutalement. Les caresses de Takano sur le corps de son ange eurent tôt fait de détendre ce dernier qui donna un léger coup de hanche. Comprenant que son ange était prêt, Masamune entama de langoureux va-et-vient qui firent hurler son amour.

- Plus fort, plus vite, Masamune ! Je – ah ! Plus !

- Tes désirs sont des ordres ! Répondit le concerné en feulant de plaisir à l'entente de son prénom dans la bouche de son Ritsu adoré.

Il augmenta le rythme de ses coups de reins et gémit également de plaisir que lui procurait l'antre chaude et étroite qui abritait son membre. Leur étreinte dura de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que les deux amoureux –euh rien n'est moins sûr mais bon…- n'atteignent le septième ciel au même moment et ne se répandent dans un même hurlement de plaisir. Masamune se retira et embrassa tendrement son ange qui lui rendit paresseusement son baiser en l'attirant entre ses bars. Morphée les emporta ensuite dans ses bras après quelques caresses tendres et de nombreux mots d'amour susurrées à l'oreille de Ritsu de la part de Takano.

**Petit salon des commentateurs :**

Lenalee - *_hémorragie nasale complète_* J'ADOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE !

Yué - *_sourire en coin_* Franchement, vous devriez faire moins de bruits la prochaine fois, sinon je me verrai dans l'obligation d'acheter des boules quiès.

Takano - *_grogne_* Je te revaudrai ça, Yué !

Yué - Mais oui, mais oui...

Ritsu - *_aussi rouge qu'une pivoine et dans l'incapacité de dire quoi que ce soit_* ...

Lenalee - Bah alors Ritsu, tu dis rien depuis le début. C'est pas dans tes habitudes, t'es malade ?

Ritsu - *_hurle comme un damné toujours aussi rouge_* QUE VEUX-TU QUE JE DISE ! ESPECE DE YAOISTE PERVERSE ! ARRETE DE TE FOUTRE DE MA GUEULE, ANIKI !

Yué - *_continu de se foutre de la gueule de son cadet en ignorant royalement ce dernier_* Très beau, lemon n'empêche, compliment à Tsuki !

**La dite auteure lui fait un grand sourire digne d'une miss.**

Lenalee - D'ailleurs, on voit à quel point Takano est un pervers !

Yué - Comme si tu ne le savais pas, et puis tu es la même je te signale.

Lenalee - Merci du compliment mon cher ^^

Yué - Ce n'en était pas un... Bon, laissez une review histoire d'encourager nos auteures complètement folles.


End file.
